Possession
by Sraphin
Summary: traduction (autorisée) d’une fic de Naomi.À la fin de la guerre, Heero avoue son amour à Duo, mais il doit faire face à un refus cinglant. Le coeur blessé, Heero accepte l'offre de Relena de rester avec elle. Mais il ne peut se résoudre à oublier Duo.
1. Prologue

Titre : Possession

Auteur : Naomi (site à voir : duoxheero com )

Traducteur : Séraphin.

Genre : OOC, drame, yaoi, suicide, et... RELENA-AHHH!

Couples : Rx1, 2x1

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, etc...

Possession

**Prologue**

— QUOI ! Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu es en train de me dire? COMPRENDS-TU seulement ce que tu racontes, Heero ! Putain de bordel de merde ! Je ne peux pas te croire !

— Duo...

Le nom parvint difficilement à sortir de sa gorge. Il lui semblait qu'une grosse boule de nature indéterminée s'y était coincée. Sa bouche était sèche. Il leva les yeux sur Duo, la tête toujours inclinée. Il vit alors la colère briller au fond des beaux yeux violets. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se dérober à ce regard, car il savait que cette colère était dirigée contre lui.

Duo continua de laisser libre cours à sa fureur, ignorant ostensiblement l'autre garçon, malgré l'état de choc dans lequel celui-ci se trouvait et la souffrance qui s'était peinte sur son visage.

— Amour ! Est-ce que tu SAIS seulement ce que ce mot signifie ? Comment peux-tu me dire que tu m'aimes, hein ! En quel honneur devrais-je te croire, dis-moi ! Tu ne me l'as jamais montré, que je sache ! Comment un ÊTRE HUMAIN pourrait aimer quelqu'un comme toi, toi le salaud impassible et froid !

Duo vit le visage de Heero se décomposer sous ce flot d'injures et il pensa un instant à arrêter de lui asséner ses quatres vérités. Mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter. Il ne devait pas arrêter, il devait persuader Heero de retirer sa déclaration d'amour. Il devait le faire parce qu'il savait que c'était mieux pour Heero. Personne n'a jamais eu la permission d'aimer Shinigami. Personne ne peut aimer le dieu de la Mort et de la Vie. Heero serait plus heureux sans lui.

Il continua donc à débiter sa longue litanie de remarques blessantes et d'insultes cruelles, ne s'arrêtant même pas lorsqu'il vit les larmes emplir le regard du Perfect Soldier. Il ne devait pas s'interrompre maintenant. Il devait ignorer ce douloureux spectacle alors même qu'il brûlait d'envie de prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras pour le calmer, de le serrer sur sa large poitrine, de le protéger et de le cajoler .

Personne n'a jamais eu la permission d'aimer Shinigami.

— Duo..., cria de nouveau Heero en levant les yeux sur l'ex-pilote en pleine crise de fureur, l'air suppliant.

De grosses larmes roulaient maintenant sur ses joues marbrées.

— Donne-moi au moins une chance... S'il te plait... J'essaierai... Je te le promets...

Duo mordit sa lèvre inférieure, essayant d'ignorer que ses yeux le brûlaient, essayant de retenir ses propres larmes. Bientôt, ce serait fini et il les laisserait couler à l'abri des regards. Il inspira profondément et s'approcha du japonais, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et son coeur se mit alors à battre la chamade. À son corps défendant, Duo le regarda malgré tout avec froideur, la mine sombre.

— Je ne peux t'aimer, Heero, lâcha-t-il. Personne ne le peut.

Sa voix était calme, glacée et dénuée de toute pitié. Malgré le regard bleu empli de larmes, malgré l'incréduluté et la souffrance qui brillait au fond des prunelles noires, il continua, implacable :

— Personne ne pourra jamais aimer un monstre tel que toi, Heero. Je ne t'aime pas.

Et, sur ces mots, Shinigami fit volte-face et quitta la pièce, n'accordant pas un seul regard de plus au japonais, ne faisant même pas mine de se retourner lorsqu'il entendit Heero s'effondrer à genoux sur le sol en pleurant.

— Duo, s'il te plait... Ne me laisse pas tout seul, s'il te plait... J'essaierai... J'essaierai... Duooo...

Duo s'arrêta une seconde. Il faillit presque se retourner et courir vers le garçon qu'il chérissait tant et dont il venait de briser le coeur. Mais il se retint de justesse, se rappelant à lui-même qu'il agissait pour le mieux. Ainsi, il était certain, qu'au moins, l'amour de sa vie resterait sain et sauf. Et, avec cette faible consolation, Duo s'éloigna du jeune homme, une larme coulant silencieusement sur sa joue pâle.

— Duo... JE T'EN PRIIIIIIIIE !


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Possession

Auteur : Naomi (site à voir : duoxheero com )

Traducteur : Séraphin.

Genre : OOC, drame, yaoi, suicide, et... RELENA-AHHH!

Couples : Rx1, 2x1

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, etc...

**POSSESSION**

Chapitre 1

Relena Peacecraft Darlian releva les yeux, détachant un instant le regard de son travail, et soupira. Elle étendit la main pour attraper sa tasse de thé. Elle fronça les sourcils, il était froid. Quelle façon de commencer un nouvel âge de paix : avec des tonnes de paperasses, des réunions sans fin et, accessoirement, une tasse de thé froid !

Elle soupira de nouveau. Les choses n'allaient pas aussi bien qu'elle l'avait espéré. Depuis la chute de Mariemeria Khushrenada, il y avait de cela environ trois jours, sa vie s'était transformée en un véritable chaos. Le manoir Peacecraft était rempli d'ambassadeurs et n'arrêtait pas de résonner de coups de téléphone. Les fax, les lettres et les e-mails arrivaient par centaines. Des demandes d'aide, de soutien, des interrogations sur le sens à donner à la reconstruction, aux négociations, _et caetera_, _et caetera_. Elle était si fatiguée qu'elle ne parvenait même plus à penser clairement.

Elle repporta son attention sur le rapport étalé sur son bureau et lut quelques lignes, çà et là. C'était un rapport relatif à la destruction des cinq Gundams. L'élimination des armes les plus mortelles que l'humanité ait jamais connu.

Elle sourit faiblement. Les pilotes étaient partis l'autre jour, prêt à mener à bien leur nouvelle vie. À l'exception de Heero. Après la bataille finale, après l'avoir gardé dans ses bras à l'abri de Mariemeria, elle l'avait rapporté à Sank avec elle, pour qu'il se rétablisse.

Il avait été grièvement blessé lors de l'attaque que son Gundam et lui avaient essuyée et était en état de choc. Réléna avait immédiatement décidé de lui venir en aide et l'avait fait transporter chez elle. Malheureusement, cet autre pilote, ce Duo, était arrivé, lui aussi. Il semblait toujours tourner autour de Heero et cela avait le don de lui mettre les nerfs en pelote. Elle ne permettait à PERSONNE d'approcher son petit prince.

Un faible coup donné à la porte la tira de ses rêveries. Elle se retourna pour faire face à la porte.

— Oui ?

_Silence._

— Entrez.

_Silence._

Réléna grimaça, l'air las. Se résignant à aller ouvrir elle-même la porte, elle se leva et se dirigea vers cette dernière.

Le choc la cloua sur place.

Heero se tenait devant elle, les cheveux en bataille, débraillé, les épaules tombantes. De toute son attitude se dégageait une impression de tristesse et même de désespoir. Il leva sur elle un regard brillant, ne faisant rien pour lui cacher les traces de larmes sur son visage abattu.

— Hee... Heero ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? souffla-t-elle, inquiète.

Il inspira profondément, ses doigts tremblant nerveusement. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il ne trouva pas la force d'émettre un son.

— Heero ?

Réléna était maintenant vraiment inquiète. Elle tendit une main et serra celle de Heero. Elle l'attira doucement vers elle et fut surprise qu'il ne rechigne pas. Il appuya alors sa tête sur son épaule avant de pousser un gémissement.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? se demandait-elle alors qu'elle l'amenait contre elle et passait ses bras autour de lui. Elle le fit entrer dans son bureau et le guida jusqu'au sofa, la tête du jeune homme toujours au creux de son épaule. Ils s'assirent et Relena se contenta de continuer à le tenir contre elle, en attendant qu'il se repose et qu'elle puisse lui parler. Elle caressa doucement son dos, appréciant en silence sa chaleur et sa présence. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément son odeur douce pour qu'elle se répande dans ses poumons.

— Heero... qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? interrogea-t-elle finalement, inquiète de ce silence prolongé.

— Riiiii... r... r...rien..., sanglota-t-il en se pressant un peu plus contre elle. Personne ne pourra jamais m'aimer...

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, mais elle reprit vite contenance.

— Heero..., appela-t-elle doucement, en le repoussant légèrement afiin qu'elle puisse croiser son regard. Pourquoi dis-tu une chose pareille ?

— Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il aimer un monstre comme moi ? Un soldat ? Personne ne pourra jamais ..."

— Heero ! Ca suffit !

Il leva les yeux sur elle, choqué par cette soudaine brutalité.

Ses traits s'adoucirent et elle lui sourit. Enserrant son visage entre ses mains, elle le rapprocha du sien et l'embrassa sur le front. Puis elle s'écarta de lui, plongeant son regard dans les prnelles cobalt.

— Comment peux-tu dire une chose aussi horrible ? Je t'aime Heero. Tu le sais.

— Je, commença-t-il, mail elle étouffa sa protestation de ses lèvres.

Heero ne bougea pas. Il ne répondit pas non plus à son baiser. Il était trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait jamais été embrassé auparavant et il se demanda vaguement s'il ressentait ce qu'il aurait du ressentir en pareil instant. Le cas échéant, ça n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec ce que les gens lui avaient raconté. Il ne sentait rien à l'intérieur, aucune joie, aucune palpitation du cœur, aucun de ces clichés. Il sentait seulement les lèvres de Réléna sur les siennes et ce n'était pas une sensation si agréable que ça à ses yeux.

Bientôt le doux baiser s'intensifia et il eut l'impression qu'elle se serrait encore plus contre lui, ses lèvres devenant plus exigeantes alors que sa langue le titillait, chercant à entrer. Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, il entrouvrit ses lèvres et eut l'impression que la langue humide entra furtivement dans sa bouche. Il avait fugitivement espéré qu'il allait peut-être enfin ressentir quelque chose, mais rien ne se produisit. Rien d'autre que le jeu de cette langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Il ferma douloureusement les yeux. Duo avait raison. Il n'était qu'un bâtard sans émotion. Même alors qu'il était embrassé pour la première fois, par quelqu'un qui venait de lui avouer son amour, il ne ressentait rien. Il était un monstre.

Gênée et peinée par l'impassibilité de Heero, Relena cessa de l'embrasser. Elle reagarda Heero et constata qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Elle grimaça de dépit face à l'évidente indifférence qu'elle lui inspirait. Elle l'avait embrassé et il s'en moquait comme de sa première chaussette, ne faisant pas un geste, restant désespérément muet !

— Heero, murmura-t-elle en saisissant une de ses mains entre ses deux paumes.

Il se tourna pour la regarder.

— Resteras-tu à mes côtés ? Me permettras-tu de t'aimer ?"

Son regard sembla de nouveau se perdre dans le lointain, retirant sa main de l'emprise de Réléna.

— Heero ? demanda-t-elle, plus suppliante.

Il inspira profondément, mais ne la regarda toujours pas.

— Je... je... ne sais pas..., marmonna-t-il d'un air incertain.

— Oh mon Heero ! Où irais-tu autrement ? Qui d'autre te dira qu'il t'aime comme je viens de le faire ? Tu dois rester !

Sa tête lui tourna. La regardant enfin les yeux écarquillés, il murmura :

— P... Personne ?

— Oh Heero, s'il te plaît ! Je suis la seule pour toi ! Tu dois bien le savoir !

Elle tendit une main pour caresser ses traits fins et élégants.

— Tu resteras ici avec moi.

Personne n'aurait jamais du pouvoir l'aimer, mais elle, si. Il n'avait nulle part où aller où aller. Il n'avait personne. Elle avait raison. Il devait rester. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Rien d'autre pour lui, en ce monde. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'avec elle il trouverait le bonheur? Peut-être même apprendrait-il à aimer ? À ressentir des émotions ?

— D'accord Relena, je resterai...


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Possession

Auteur : Naomi (site à voir : duoxheero com )

Traducteur : Séraphin.

Genre : OOC, drame, yaoi, suicide, et... RELENA-AHHH!

Couples : Rx1, 2x1

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, etc...

Reviews :

Merci à toutes pour les reviews (c'est très encourageant pour une flemmarde comme moi d'en recevoir, lol)

Yami-Rose Aka : Voilà un chapitre un peu plus long (en fait, je dois confesser la chose suivante : cette fic est normalement une one-shot, mais j'ai la flemme de tout recopier d'un coup… eh oui, je suis VRAIMENT flemmarde… et comme ça, vous attendez moins longtemps — un mal pour un bien, donc)

crystal d'avalon : Oui, Dudulle est très vilain, il sera puni… peut-être… -

Clôtho : Pauv' Heero, eh oui, c'est pô juste et en plus c'est pas fini…

Ipikou : Eh bé non, c'était pas un oneshot... En fait si… Euh, j'm'y perd…

From: Thealie : Duo est effectivement d'une stupidité affligeante et le pire c'est que Heero va… enfin tu verras…

POSSESSION 

****

****

****

Chapitre 2 

Heero se débattait au milieu des draps enchevêtrés. Le satin trempé de sueur collait à sa peau. Il avait beau se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, il ne parvenait pas à se défaire du tissu moîte. Au milieu de son sommeil, il émettait, à intervalles réguliers, de petits gémissements plaintifs, semblant lutter contre un assaillant invisible.

Une voix coupante s'éleva dans l'obscurité de la chambre :

— Heero !

Un nouveau gémissement se fit entendre et les mains de Heero fouillèrent le lit à la recherche d'un contact réconfortant. Bien que piégé dans son cauchemar, il sentit les bras qui l'entourèrent et l'attirèrent dans une douce tiédeur. Un autre gémissement étranglé s'échappa de ses lèvres et il ouvrit les yeux, clignant des paupières dans l'obscurité.

— Heero...

Il sentit une main le caresser puis passer dans ses cheveux. Sa respiration haletante se calma lentement et il saisit entre ses doigts tremblants le visage de la personne qui le câlinait.

— Duo..., murmura-t-il.

— Ch..., fit la voix douce et le jeune homme sentit la main s'écarter subitement de ses cheveux.

Heero gémit en perdant ce contact empli d'amour et tendit un bras devant lui, voulant tenir dans la sienne la main de celui qui l'avait caressé.

Mais la main s'écarta.

— Ne me quitte pas, mendia-t-il.

— Ch..., fit de nouveau la voix et Heero eut l'impression qu'une morsure glacée le transperçait de part en part alors que le corps tiède s'éloignait encore de lui. Rendors-toi.

Ses yeux se levèrent sur le visage qui lui faisait maintenant face. Il soupira en retirant son bras de la taille de Réléna.

Il frissonna alors que les images de son cauchemar lui revenaient par vagues et, inconsciemment, il se rapprocha de nouveau de Réléna, espérant retrouver cette chaleur et cette douceur qu'il avait brièvement éprouvé quelques instants plus tôt. Il se blottit contre le corps svelte, passant ses bras autour de la taille fine et le visage dans son sein.

— Rendors-toi, demanda-t-elle, la voix engourdie de sommeil.

Heero soupira et s'éloigna de nouveau. Il regagna son côté du lit et tira la couverture jusque sous son menton, tremblant des pieds à la tête. Il se trouvait à l'extrême bord de la couche, tournant le dos à son amante.

Il ferma les yeux, espérant que ses cauchemars ne reviendraient pas l'assaillir.

Durant les premières semaines de leur union, Réléna lui avait permis de se blottir contre elle quand son sommeil était agité. Mais, pour une raison ou pour une autre, cela n'avait pour conséquence que d'augmenter l'intensité de ses cauchemars. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne lui permettait plus de le faire. Elle disait qu'il l'empêchait de dormir et qu'elle était si fatiguée le lendemain qu'elle ne parvenait plus à travailler convenablement.

Cela n'avait pas grande importance à ses yeux. Le fait de se blottir contre elle n'avait de toute façon jamais réussi à le rassurer un tant soit peu.

N'aurait-il pas dû se sentir à l'abri de toute peur dans l'étreinte de son amante ? Qu'est-e qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il se sente si peu attaché à elle, qu'il n'éprouve qu'indifférence à son égard, alors qu'elle l'avait tant de fois assuré de son amour ? Pourquoi se faisait-il l'impression d'être un intrus dans son lit ? Pourquoi ne ressentait-il rien au fond de son coeur quand ils dormaient ensemble ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-ce ainsi ? Il avait tellement besoin d'amour, de mains pour couvrir son corps de caresses, d'une voix tendre pour chuchoter des mots doux à son oreille... Pourquoi sentait-il ainsi le froid s'insinuer en lui alors qu'elle faisait exactement ce qu'il souhaitait ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas, comme si elle proférait des mensonges ? Comme si elle lui mentait...

— Nous avons un déjeûner avec l'ambassadeur Thomson à trois heures, ensuite j'aurai du travail à faire dans mon bureau, mais nous devrons aussi nous rendre ce soir à la fête de Romanner, donc tu devras te changer à nouveau, expliqua Réléna au jeune homme qui se tenait de l'autre coté de la pièce.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son interlocuteur. Elle inspecta la tenue de Heero d'un oeil critique avant de rendre son verdict.

— C'est une horreur, commenta-t-elle finalement avec colère en essayant de remettre en place les habits du jeune homme.

Elle recula d'un pas afin d'avoir de nouveau une vue d'ensemble et secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation.

— Non, ça ne va pas. Allez, va te changer.

Heero soupira.

— Mais je me suis déjà changé trois f...

Elle leva brusquement la main et il se tut.

— Nous déjeûnons avec Monsieur thomson et il n'est pas question que tu y ailles dans cette tenue ! Va te changer.

Heero lui lança un regard furieux, mais il finit par soupirer et capitula, courbant la tête.

— Parfait.

Il quitta la pièce et retourna dans la salle de bain. Il ne voyait pas de différence entre ce costume et les autres. Ils étaient tois noir, chauds, serrés et extrêmement inconfortables. Qu'est-ce que cela changeait qu'il porte l'un ou l'autre ?

Je jurerais qu'elle fait ça juste pour me tourmenter. À moins qu'elle ne me prenne pour une jolie poupée Barbie grandeur nature ! Ces tristes réflexions se bousculaient sous la boîte crânienne de Heero alors qu'il ôtait son costume et en enfilait un similaire.

— Dépêche-toi, Heero ! lança, de la chambre à coucher, la voix exaspérée de Relena. Je suis déjà en retard !

— Eh bien vas-y, alors, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton en boutonnant sa chemise. Je suis certain que choisir mes propres vêtements entre dans mes capacités !

Relena se contenta d'émettre un grognement indistinct.

Apès un petit moment de silence, elle lança :

— C'est bon !

Heero soupira face à son impatience. Croyait-elle que tout ceci était facile à enfiler !

Il acheva de nouer sa cravate en sortant de la salle de bain et, de retour dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient, alla se placer devant elle pour qu'elle puisse l'examiner. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle et, montrant sa nouvelle tenue d'un geste ample, demanda :

— C'est bon ?

Relena fronça les sourcils avant de pousser un profond soupir.

— Je suppose que je devrais m'en contenter.

Sa voix coupante reflétait son insatisfaction, mais cela n'atteignit pas Heero. Elle défit le noeud de sa cravate avant de le refaire. Elle dirigea ensuite la main vers la mèche de cheveux sales qui lui tombait devant les yeux et essaya de la repousser pour dégager son visage.

— Tu as besoin d'aller chez le coiffeur.

Heero repoussa la main de Réléna.

— J'aime mes cheveux comme ils sont.

Réléna émit un nouveau grognement et leva de nouveau la main pour arranger les cheveux indisciplinés.

— Je vais demander à ma secrétaire de prendre un rendez-vous pour toi chez le coiffeur pour demain. Il saura que faire de cette tignasse.

Heero lui lança un regard furieux.

— Je ne veux que personne ne touche à mes cheveux !

La princesse se contenta de sourire malicieusement.

— Viens, Heero. Depuis quand te souscies-tu de ton apparence extérieure ? Si tu veux rester avec moi, tu arranges cette crinière. C'est clair ?

Heero lui fit la grimace et soupira, capitulant une fois de plus.

— Très bien. Je les couperai.

— C'est bien.

Elle saisit sa main et l'attira contre elle.

Heero se contenta de rester planter là, silencieux et immobile, alors que son amante l'embrassait avec voracité, semblant vouloir marquer son territoire. Comme si elle avait pris possession de lui...

Ignorant son impassibilité habituelle, Réléna cessa de l'embrasser après quelques instants et se dirige vers la porte.

— La limousine te prendra à deux heures et demie. Ne sois pas en retard, Heero et vérifie la mise de ton costume avant de partir. La dernière chose dont nous avons besoin est de faire mauvaise impression sur l'ambassadeur.

Et, sur ce, elle le quitta.

Heero ne répondit rien. Seul au milieu de la pièce, il la regarda partir, le regard vague. Était-ce ainsi que devaient se comporter deux amants l'un avec l'autre ? Était-ce cela, l'amour ? Il ne parvenait pas à le croire. Ce n'était pas ça, l'amour, il en était intimement persuadé. Mais que pouvait savoir de l'amour un bâtard impassible dans son genre ? Ce qu'il savait, par contre, c'était qu'il devait se montrer reconnaissant envers Réléna de se soucier de lui.


End file.
